


Mage

by Asha_revas



Series: Adaira Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asha_revas/pseuds/Asha_revas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he meets her, she's a prisoner on a suicide mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage

The first time he meets her, she's a prisoner on a suicide mission. They instantly know what the other is and because of that, he is terser than he should have been. He sees that she tries not to take offense but her jaw clenches anyway.

lIl

The second time they meet, it is under better circumstances. She is not a prisoner anymore but neither is she completely free. She has a duty to all of Thedas now and is not just another faceless mage. Herald of Andraste, they call her. He doesn't know what to think.

lIl

He could swear the mage was flirting with him. She seriously just asked him if Templars were not allowed to… to… He fumbles with his speech and quickly changes the subject. She is a mage, he tells himself. While he is not a Templar anymore, he was one once. Mages are dangerous. He knew that from firsthand experience.

lIl

She's just come back from the Hinterlands. She looks weary… stretched too thin. Cassandra is talking to her, already planning their next excursion, but he can tell she is not really listening. He feels a twinge of concern and then admonished himself for it. Mages cannot be trusted.

lIl

A dragon. A bloody dragon. The idiot mage decided to take on a dragon. This was the first time he saw Solas talking so animatedly. He was practically gushing about dragon's blood and scales. Varric said something – an obscene joke, most like – which caused the daft woman (who else takes on a dragon but someone addle-brained?) to bark out in laughter. He shakes his head and walks away.

lIl

She's flirting with him… again. Maker, give him strength. Thankfully, she is not able to try. Varric walks up and starts to pull her away for what he calls a 'overdue rematch of Wicked Grace'. She rolls her eyes, smiles at  _him_ (Sweet Andraste, he'd never seen her smile like that) and follows the dwarf.

lIl

Haven is under attack. Red Templars… he never thought this would happen. He catches a glimpse of lightning race through the enemy ranks, beautiful but deadly. She is there, staff flying in every possible direction, casting spells from afar as well as bludgeoning those who got too close. She is a sight to behold, green eyes flashing with energy as she releases spell after spell. He realizes she is a very powerful mage. He doesn't comprehend that he cares until she runs off to distract their enemy while they escape.

lIl

She does not return with the three she had taken with her. Fear grips him as they recount the tale of how she made them leave when the Elder One had shown his face. Varric tonelessly describes what happened, how she had set off the avalanche and had tried to run. No one could survive that. But she had to.  _She had to._

lIl

She stumbles into the outskirts of their camp. She came back. She was cold, wounded and tired, but she came back. Overwhelmed with the feeling of relief, he has to control himself from sweeping her up in his arms. Instead, he smiles at her, but gets the feeling at her sharp look that she reads exactly all that he is feeling at that moment. Then she smiles and allows Solas to start healing her.

Later that night, he keeps constant vigil over her. He watches her chest rise and fall and is somehow comforted by it. He doesn't know how she did it, but the crazy mage wormed her way into his heart. No… she has a name now.  _Adaira._


End file.
